


Languages of Love

by MysticForest44, Ravenille



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Overstimulation, Pseudo-Incest, Three-part smut, Threesome - F/M/M, no yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticForest44/pseuds/MysticForest44, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenille/pseuds/Ravenille
Summary: Words are powerful; they can make or break. On their knees, even kings can quake."I am a queen, but perhaps I could be a bit...obscene."A sequel to 'We Spoke of Love'





	1. Ichi: Wordless

**Author's Note:**

> A commissioned sequel to 'We Spoke of Love', this is a 3-part collection of smutty one-shots featuring Takumi, Corrin, and Leo.

**Languages of Love**

Ichi: Wordless

 

He was always wordless, and it made him feel as soft as a pansy. 

And it probed him to start questioning why, out of all the bursts of colorful flowers in the Vallite gardens, he chose a cute little pansy.

Maybe it was the inanimate object’s way of mocking him.

“Geez, why am I even doing this?!”

With a sudden ball of irritation bouncing inside his mind, Takumi caged the tiny flower in his hand. He raised it over his head. He was going to slap the poor, helpless flora into the cold floor, but a moment of hesitation overwhelmed him. He cradled it in his palm and sighed on it instead.

“I’m so lame.” He whispered to himself, tired.

It had been a few weeks since his…naughty escapade with his precious wife. It was not the most conventional “honeymoon” he has ever heard, but it was rather _enjoyable_ , if he would be honest to himself. He thought he could do it with her again. Thought. He could not.

And it was all because of his stupid reflex to flee whenever her clever hands were starting to feel _heated_ under the cover of his loosely-bound yukata.

He shook his head side by side. He let out a few, nervous puffs to calm down his swirling mind. His calligraphy brush lay waiting on his sturdy, mahogany table, but he had not a courage to pick it up and draw his messages of love on purple petals. He thought it was a creative way to tell Corrin how much he loved her, but looking at it at a different angle, perhaps he really was lame.

Leo was probably having a good time with her while he was there, drawing on pretty flowers.

“I’m so stupid…”

He was always good at shouting at people, but when it came to her, he was always wordless.

“I need a break.”

And perhaps a long, hot bath could help him think things through.

 

“This really hits the spot…”

Takumi heaved a long, satisfied sigh. His fingers travelled through the nape of his neck; trying to massage the stiffness that convoluted itself in his muscles, “Hmm… Green bamboo bath really is the best…”

“Better than spending time with me?”

A series of splashes. He was in a sitting position, but he somehow managed to slip and slap his elbow against the marble flooring. He winced and cradled the sore spot, “C-Corrin?! What are you doing here?”

A tip and a tap. A tip and a tap. Small ripples of water played around the tips of her toes. Although Takumi’s view of the queen was primarily obscured by a haze of steam, he could still somehow make out the shape of her delicate feet—maintained and manicured to keep up with her status as an image of unparalleled beauty.

Her lovely voice bounced off the walls like an elusive tingle of bells, “I can see my beloved husband wherever and whenever I wish to, can I not?”

“It’s unorthodox for a woman to join a man in a…” His words fell to the ground just as his eyes climbed up, “…bath.”

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._ The little clouds of vapor collected around her feet. 

 _Tap, tap. Sway._ The wispy clouds of vapor danced around her hips, twirling with her body like a white gown of wed. Like the rolls of waves that crowned her head. So languid, so soft... So…

His arms stiffened on the tiled border of his personalized spa. A lump suddenly stuck in his throat.

Pretty red nails. Silky white toes. Strong lean legs, shy plump thighs. She walked, like the lady that she was, with a dash of farouche evident in the rubbing of her thighs—in the slapping of her salacious flesh. The towel, just a shade lighter than her skin, hitched up with her every sashay; uncovering, unraveling more and more of her firm hip. Curving her waist.

Straining her breasts.

Gods, did he love the way a strand of her wavy, alabaster hair dipped into the wedge of her voluminous chest.

And the face that they framed—gods those blushing cheeks—were accentuated by her rubicund lips. Those cute, tiny lips. That pink mouth that bewitched him—that seduced him every time her teeth chewed and played and bit—

“Sorry, I was just…” His jaw remained hung; wanting to retract his earlier claim, yet too distracted to actually utter anything coherent, “I mean, you… You can come… Come anytime si-since it’s your h-home, anyway.”

Stutters. Jitters. At the most convenient of times, his socially-inept self decided that it was a brilliant idea to rear its ugly head.

 _Ten points for poise,_ he sarcastically cheered to himself. This was the exact reason why he was always wordless.

“Can I take that as a direct invitation to join you every day?” Corrin’s sweet lips moved delicately, yet her darling’s attention remained elsewhere, “My eyes are up here.” She giggled.

Takumi’s eyelids shot up from the orbs they covered, “W-what? I wasn’t… I wasn’t even looking at you! I was…” His pupils darted left and right; trying to comb for something particularly interesting, “I was wondering whether I’ll use the normal-scented shampoo or the citrus one.”

_Liar. You already washed with the citrus one._

“Oh?” Corrin’s attention shifted to where her husband’s line of sight rested, “Which one have you decided on?”

“The…normal-scented one.”

“Okay!” With spring on her heels, the lovely, buxom lady bounced towards the basket where the tub of shampoo was neatly tucked. It was already wet and Takumi hoped she would not think too much about it and expose his lie.

It was a good thing that she was pleasantly naïve. That, or she simply did not wish to humiliate him further. Whichever it was, the shampoo did not help him at all. Not when it contributed to Corrin directly behind him, under the warm waters with her dainty hands running through his scalp, trying to clean him and soothe him at the same time. 

Too bad he was far too tense to give in to relaxation.

He felt a squirt of thick fluid drip onto the nape of his neck—most probably the soap he owned—followed by a touch from her warm hands. The pads of her fingers plucked at his muscles like well-worn strings. She played music on his overwrought body. Her voice caressed his ears with a melodious hum. When she pressed her thumbs on just the right spot—relieving his soreness, unknotting the tangled worries that had tucked themselves in his mind—a soft sigh finally drawled out of his tongue. It was wondrous.

“Hey, Takumi?”

The addressed man did not open his eyes, but hummed a question mark at her.

“Why do you have a large mirror in your bathroom?” She asked curiously.

At that, Takumi cracked his eyes open and followed his wife’s gaze.

White mists of steam floated around the room and little dews of comfort frosted its surface, yet two pairs of eyes reflected bright. Warm browns and deep reds. Like a kiss of cherry atop melted caramel. Their bodies were hugged by puffs of white, and Takumi thought they resembled candy delectation on whipped cream.

Somehow, he was craving for cake.

Takumi chewed on his lower lip, “I thought it would be a good way to remove some of my…aversion to people and build up some confidence in me.” He laughed a dry one as he admired his wife’s appearance, “Doesn’t seem to be doing much for me though.”

He was a prince consort, so it was expected of him to face crowds. He knew that. But, just as his adorable little sister Sakura was painfully aware of, he was just as socially-anxious as she was.

“Maybe you’re just not doing it right.” Corrin suggested.

Takumi inclined his head when his wife directed her fingers down the side of his neck, “What do you think should I do then?”

Corrin’s face lit up at the inquiry. She always took pleasure in helping Takumi cope with his problems, and this moment was one of them, “Okay, go face the mirror. I’m going to help you.”

Hesitantly, he obeyed.

“Okay, now repeat after me: My name is Takumi.”

“My name is Taku—hey!”

In his moment of distraction, Corrin’s red nails dug into his arm, “You have to say it straightly without being sidetracked!” She scolded.

 _How would I do that?!_ Takumi shouted to himself while he tried to bat away the groan inching up his throat.

He bit his lower lip and his eyes reflexively shuttered close. His beloved’s teeth were nipping at the skin of his shoulder. Her fingers were dancing up and down the sides of his torso; inviting him, tantalizing him to ripple waves in the fog with a breath of his moans. He shuddered when her tongue swiped his goosebumps.

But a vice grip to his jaw forced his shutters open.

“Look at the mirror. Repeat what I said.” She commanded.

“My name is…”

“Louder!”

With a flushed face, Takumi glanced at his own reflection. He gritted his teeth. If he could not even say something so simple without faltering, how was he worthy of being prince consort?

“My name is Takumi.”

Upon hearing her husband’s clear voice, Corrin smiled brightly. She knew that he was getting fired up.

Then she veered her attention to the area behind his ear. She bore knowledge of his ticklish spots, and it was amusingly proven correct when he shivered under her cold breath, “I like miso soup and hot baths.”

Easily enough, he managed to spit it out without a stutter.

 _Okay, let’s take it up a notch,_ she said to herself.

“And…” She said amorously, with dangerously mischievous eyes, whilst her crimson nails raked down his throat and dipped into his clavicle, “I am also very handsome.”

A hidden smirk ghosted her face when she noticed his color hike a shade darker. He always puffed his chest when it came to his battle prowess, but when the topic was about his appearance, he was a natural shrinking violet. Still, if he could not say it, she would have to…

“I am also very handsome.” He managed to blurt out loud, which surprised even himself.

Through the mirror, Corrin’s eyes curved along with her lips, “Very good!” She congratulated and pecked his cheek with a sweet kiss.

Takumi’s lips crumpled in embarrassment, “Thanks… Ouch!”

Alarmed at his own flinch, Takumi’s eyes flickered away from the mirror and pasted to his side. He could not turn his head because Corrin’s was in the way. Still, from what little he could see, he knew what was going on.

Corrin bit him.

“W-wha—mph.”

All of his complaints hurtled back down to his throat when she sucked his skin. _Pop, pop, pop._ Three kiss marks along a bite mark. A symbol of congratulation, a hint of something to come. Something… 

“Why don’t we get out of here?” She breathed into his ear, “It’s a bit too hot for me…”

_Heated._

Before he knew it, in the haze of the moment, he had followed her and climbed out of the spa. To the mirror. In front of the mirror.

“Look at what you did to me.” He muttered with a hint of a laugh.

She smiled and batted her heavy lids. She squeezed his deltoids with a languorous force. Slowly, from the bump of his muscled shoulder, hovering over the skin of his elbow, and to the rough skin on his palms, she tickled him. She cradled his hand and brought it over to the mirror. He flinched from the sudden bite of cold, but she guided his fingertips anyway and traced the reflection of the love bruises she gave him.

Gently, she kissed the side of his neck, “But…you taste so good…” Her tongue flicked once, “And I kind of really want more…”

Most of the time, he was wordless. He did not know what to say or what to utter in the deadest of airs. He really was wordless, but in a flicker of chances, it mattered not at all. Not when his fingers could burn messages into her skin. Not when his lips, fevered and desperate, could draw petals and petals of love, of need, of passion on her shoulders. On her throat. On her mouth.

And the language in each swipe of her tongue told him it was alright. 

When he was younger, for him it was always a mystery why people found joy in kissing. What was so enjoyable in meshing mouths together? What was remotely fun in tugging at each other’s hair? Where was the allure?

But years later, when a pair of lips brushed his own, he finally had a taste. When a set of teeth tugged his mouth agape, he finally understood. When Corrin’s lovely, salacious tongue pried beyond his lips and enticed him into a bewitching dance, when the heat of her spit mixed with his to coalesce an addictive love potion—he finally knew what it was like to be intoxicated in love. To be drunk beyond comprehension. To be a mindless follower of love and desire.

Before he could think any more, Corrin was already behind him; hands all over his torso, lips suckling the scars on his back. He was riddled with white scratches all over, yet these did not seem to faze her. Instead, she used them as a blank canvas to paint her marks—to dye him red with splatters of her unending vials of affection. Red inks of love stories on his skin. 

“Look at you,” Corrin murmured when her pastel fingers brushed the fuzzy surface of his towel, “You’re so handsome…”

Handsome… To hear her say that was to be embraced with tenderness and warmth.

He inclined his head towards her and breathed slowly, “What are you doing to me?”

She grinned at him. She pulled his chin with a delicate finger, tipped on her toes and met his lips with her rubicund own, “Things I’ve always wanted to do to you.”

“What things..?” He asked, breathless.

From their reflection, Corrin made sure that Takumi could see the glint of mischief in her irises. Slowly, teasingly slowly, she chewed on her lower lip. The lipstick had long been smeared off, yet the rosy flush on her flesh remained sexily aglow. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, she pricked his throat with her nails. She dragged them down through his chest, through the delicious ripples on his stomach (gods how she wanted to gobble him), circling on the flat plane below his navel. Above the dampness of his towel.

A tug later, and her clever fingers were around him.

What a lascivious arousal.

She licked her lower lip and opened her mouth with a smack, “These things.”

She did not even wait for a reply. Like a cat eager for a meat of fish, she clawed at his manhood and began stroking it. One by one, the pads of her fingers ignited friction from the base of his shaft to his apex; making sure to tease a little tickle when she reached the smooth surface of the crown. She giggled at the twitch he gave when she pressed on the bundle of nerves just below the head. She grinned devilishly when she heard the slapping of his palm against the mirror.

“Enjoying yourself?” She purred whilst she spread his sticky liquid throughout his tip.

The reply that he offered was a short pant. His mouth quivered a bit, but he clenched his jaw to fake a strength. He was trying so hard; so, so hard not to mewl under her magic—to bluff that she was not affecting him so much, yet the quaver of his arm dictated otherwise. He was weak to her touch and they both knew it. 

He huffed but flashed her a cocky grin, “This is nothing.” He faked.

Corrin smiled. Her husband was applying their little lesson to heart. But the question was, how long could he keep his act? 

“How admirable. Tough and enduring, the perfect prince.” She continued to feather strokes and light squeezes on his length, “Someone who keeps a leveled head even in the direst of situations, I love that.” Whilst her right palm massaged his member as if she were casually applying lotion, her left ran up and down his chest; eventually resting under his left arm to lift it up, “But...

“I think I like your helpless face just a bit more.” She purred and bit at the soft muscle above his armpit.

What a delicious scent he had. What an addicting scent he had. It was hot, and he had a hint of fresh sweat about him, but the smell of soap was overpowering his natural aroma. But she wanted him. She wanted his scent. More, more. More of him. 

She licked his armpit. She loved how he tasted. He smelled so fresh and clean, yet the trace of his everyday hard work permeating through his pores was the highest point of turn-on for her. He tasted so lean. So manly.

So meaty. 

She pecked red marks on the skin of his underarm. She scratched red marks on the length of his penis. She heard him groan and curse at the pain she was inflicting on him, but the suppressed whimper that gurgled beneath his throat whispered to her that he loved every bit of it. That he craved for the pleasure and the pain.

With one last lap off of his lovely, lovely armpit, she filched both of his wrists in her hands. She pulled them behind him. She noticed him glancing back at her in curiosity, but she merely flashed him an impish smirk before pulling down a band underneath her towel. It was tightly wrapped around her thigh, but she managed to smoothly slip it down and off her foot. 

A piercing clang resonated in the room, and Takumi’s eyes immediately flicked to the sharp dagger on the ground.

“In case someone tries to bother us.” Corrin disclaimed to ease the sudden tension in her husband’s muscles, “Sorry, I’m not into knifeplay.”

He laughed in light amusement, and she did too. It helped to smooth out the anxiety bubbling in him.

And he was thankful for the little burst of confidence before she began to tie his hands.

“What are you doing?” He asked, not out of contempt, but in genuine willingness to explore more of her…preferred activities.

Corrin slinked over to his front and cupped his jaw with a hand, “Some sort of…punishment. For avoiding me recently.”

“T-that was—“

“Hush now.” She neared her mouth to his; puffing out her heat, watching him lustfully as his lips quivered for her kiss, “The torture has not yet started and you’re already giving in?” She skimmed her lips against his ear; smiling in secret when she felt him shudder under her proximity, “I’d like to watch at least a struggle.”

He gulped, and she started.

She did not kiss him. Her mouth persistently hovered on the corners of his, but never did she give in. She pressed her chest on his torso; rubbing him through her towel but never quite touching him even as the thin cloth slowly, deridingly peeled off of her skin. Even as her rose-powdered nipples peeked oh-so-shyly at him, dipping and poking at his chest, he could never quite reach out to squeeze them between his hands.

Gods, how good must it feel to sink his fingers in her supple, supple breasts.

“You know you can break out of that binding any second, no?” She teased, “And I dare you to.”

But silence was his only reply.

She giggled, “I thought so.”

When she backed off from him, the flimsy towel that preserved what little modesty she had was shed off. It pooled to the wet floor; cascading down her velvety flesh like a wedding gown coming off on a chilly night. On a heated night. And the constellations that riddled her skin were a breathtaking sight; an illuminated path leading to the heavens. To the delicious, milky curls decorating the wet, sticky core of her legs.

“Why don’t you sit down?” She asked, sickeningly sweet.

And like a blinded worshipper, he followed her will.

She was a queen; whatever she wished for would always be served on a silver platter. White Truffle, Almas Caviar. Silken duvet, a white carpet under her feet. An exquisite prince beneath her legs. Lovely.

She could not stop herself from biting her finger when her vagina, slick and throbbing, sank down around his firm erection. She had gotten a bit tight after not engaging in sexual pleasures for quite a while, so she had to stretch herself to fit him. And she did. It was a nice, delicious fit. Her walls clamped him tight, and the sensation of every tiny vibration from his twitching penis sent delightful thrills throughout her skin.

His head jerked downwards to hide the waves of moan that threatened to embarrass him. He shut his eyes tightly. He exhaled hard, but before he could collect himself, he was once again forced to snap his attention forward.

Corrin’s left hand had her husband’s jaw grabbed, but her right was massaging the spine on his back. She was embracing him, trying to relieve his apprehension. Except, when she nibbled on his earlobe and punctured his neck with her fangs, she did nothing but agitate him further.

“Can you see yourself in the mirror?” She whispered seductively; licking and lapping at the blood on his skin with every word she uttered, “Look at you. Look at how helpless you are.”

And then she began to move. She rocked against him; she let her vaginal walls suck and grind his naughty, needy erection. She pulled up slowly to goad a moan from him, but when he did not, she slammed her pelvis down onto his thighs. The vibration of her buttocks slapping against his flesh made him shiver. The pressure of her vagina clenching and unclenching around his penis, stretching and tugging and stimulating the pleasured nerves around him, made him dizzy.

His mind was hazy. He did not know what was happening anymore. His sense of balance was gradually slipping out of his brain; encouraging him to let go of his rational side and indulge in the animalistic, carnal instinct dormant inside his body. 

His lust and desires wished to be freed.

Corrin pecked even more scars into her beloved prince’s neck, “Do you want to touch me? Do you want to kiss me?” Her left hand reached down and fondled with his testicles; arousing him even further, “Do you want to _eat_ me?”

He did. Gods, he did. This was unlike any encounter they have had before. This was foreign to his tastes; far too feral and lacking of the sweet hugs and kisses they have exchanged so fondly before. They were going at it so roughly, and he wanted _more_.

“I…” He breathed out.

She was already so undone. She was already so lost in pleasure—just as much of a slave to ecstasy as he was, “Why don’t you beg me to release your shackles?” She bit her lower lip as she rode him up and down.

Gods, he did not know anymore. He was a prideful man, but right now, he could not even fully remember who he was. All he knew was that the woman of his impulses was naked in front of him, that he was burning up from the pleasure that she was giving him, and that he wanted more. More. That he hungered for more. More.

A wicked grin etched on his face; devoid of the gentle man that he knew he was, “Only if _you_ want to be crushed against this god damned mirror.” He seethed through his teeth.

In excitement, she chomped down on her lip. Blood dribbled down her chin, and her beastly husband’s eager tongue kissed it; lapping and slurping and suckling her mouth for more.

In an instant, she had taken hold of the discarded dagger and ripped through band that bound him.

Cold. The mirror was cold. Her skin was aflame, but the mirror was freezing. When her breasts pressed against it, when her nipples hardened at the cold touch, she could not rein in a lewd moan from swimming out of her throat. The tables have been completely turned and now she was the one staring at her own reflection—at her flushed face, her crazed pupils, her bleeding lip—and begging for more. Rougher. Harder. More.

She kissed the mirror and painted it red.

She would let him take control. She would let his brutish lechery dominate her. She would let his hands crush her breasts and smack her rump. Yank her hair and cut her sides. She would let him hammer his penis inside her for as long as she wished. She would let him _fuck_ her as hard as he wanted, as rough as he pleased. She would take him. All of him.

His mouth latched on her neck and she found herself grinning madly. It felt good. So, so good. She did not know if it was her draconic instincts taking over her, but she began jamming her hips to meet his rhythm. Harder. Faster. Louder. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” She taunted.

And then he grabbed her jaw, just like she did to him. His smirk was wide, “Look at you. The beautiful, pure white Queen reduced to a dirty mess.”

She kissed his reflection in the mirror, “My king can use me whichever way he pleases.” She purred.

“Perfect then,” He kissed her cheek, “I want to wear you out.”

She would let him take control. She would let him rub her raw clitoris with his wanton fingers. She would let him kiss her lips and tug at her nipple. She would let him pleasure her to the edge of her senses. She would let him moan in her ear, she would let him stiffen even harder as he licked the lewd mewl dancing in her neck.

She loved his gentle side, but she desired his debauchery just as much.

And then she stood up. With a seductive sway, she reached for his face from behind her. She swung her hip; the cheeks of her buttocks thumping his thighs, the heat of her core scorching his member. She pulled his head closer to her and kissed his mouth. Her tongue played with his tongue, her licentious eyes melted with his lascivious pair, and her vagina squeezed tightly around his penis like it never wished to let go.

Except it did.

But still, he remained dazed. His lips followed her like a magnet. The pads of his fingers craved for more of her skin, but when she walked away from him without so much as a backwards glance, all his hopes for at least a different position evaporated with the steam.

“W-wait, where are you going?” Suddenly, he reverted back to his stuttering self.

And then she turned around to face him. Her mouth was dipped into a big frown, yet her eyes were curved in amusement, “I told you I was going to punish you, not _satisfy_ you.” She giggled, “And I am going to follow you around for the rest of the day to make sure that you don’t finish by yourself.”

“What?! That’s—“

“Worry yourself not, _love_.” She let the word roll off her tongue like a lollipop, “We’ll come here again later tonight…”

“Well…”

“But!” She raised a finger up to his direction, “Whether you’ll go to bed _happy_ or _grumpy_ later will solely rely on my mood.” She turned away again and hopped to where the bathrobes were, “But your default expression is grumpy, so let us stick with that.”

“Don’t—“

“No complaints!”

He reached out a hand to her; eyes wide as he yanked her back, “I mean stop. You almost…”

He felt weird walking around without even a towel on, but right now it mattered not. He bent down and, with delicate fingers, picked up a familiar flower onto his palm.

“You almost stepped on this.” He finished.

Intrigued, Corrin skipped beside Takumi. 

It was a direct contrast; some sort of amazing difference between his big, rough hands and the tiny, mellow petals of the purple pansy. She recognized the flower as the first seedlings that they have planted together in Valla. They had only recently bloomed, and she was pretty much sure she had memorized their appearance, so she realized right away that something was wrong.

“This is…”

 

 _War plucked me from home_  
_And though I’m wilting alone,_  
_My end was postponed._

_In your heart, I found a new home._

 

She did not say anything and simply stared him in the eye. They were speechless—soundless, and yet there was no discomfort between them. Not even without clothes on, not even when they were bare and completely transparent. Especially not when their hearts were worn on their chests.

There was no embarrassment in his eyes, only sincere appreciation.

She smiled. No matter what masks he wore or what tone of voice he took, in the end he would always return to the sweet, beautiful man who made her fall for him. To the gentle Takumi who warmed her windowsill. To the lovely sun in her mornings. 

And she loved him exactly because of that.

“Hm, I change my mind. I heard tonight is going to be quite chilly. I think I’d rather have hot chocolate by the fireplace.” She offered him a small smile, “Care to join me?”

He nodded shyly, and she kissed his lips.

He was always wordless, but it mattered not. Not to them, not when they had their smiles.

Sweet really was her favorite flavor of his smile.


	2. Zwei: Eloquent

 

**Languages of Love**

Zwei: Eloquent

 

He was known to be eloquent.

A musician of words he was, he who wooed ears with honeyed speeches. He who pressed keys in accompaniment to nobles’ spellbound affirmations. He who plucked off ladies’ fans with a strum of a charm and a fiddle of a smile. 

_A bewitching wordsmith,_ that was the label attached to his lips.

Or at least, that was the praise said to his face—not to his back.

Not that it ruffled him any more than the past did. After that faithful event a few weeks back, he had learned not to think of strangers’ crippling noises; rather listen to his beloved’s songs instead. Songs that actually shed light to who he was, and not who he appeared to be. Lyrics that whispered to him genuine affection. Whispers that tickled his ear with praises, with appreciation, with promises of love, with testaments of passion. 

Pomegranate lips that taste like bliss. _How intoxicating._

When he realized that raven ink had blotched from his quill to his stack of work, Leo snapped out of his fantasies and let out a sigh. It was hopeless. As always, the mere thought of his darling wife had distracted him from his tasks.

It has been a while since he had an alone time with his beloved Corrin. His last encounter with her was a few days back, when under the moonlight, he presented to her a bouquet of rare edelweiss: a silent language of flowers which testified his deep devotion for her.

It was also when she laughed at him for looking so stiff as he presented his gift to her.

Yes, he was a wordsmith in the flattery of relations, but he was not quite versed in his personal romantic endeavors. Even so, he always tried his best. After all, Corrin deserved that much.

Perhaps…seeing her again could help him clear his mind.

 

“Thou art my beloved…”

A mellow voice danced from the balcony and into the warm-lit halls.

“It is thy name that I speak, thy hand that I hold.”

It was a soft tune that accompanied the silent tapping of his footsteps as he drew near.

“Not an ounce, not a second, not a drop of doubt to this love that I confess.”

His soundless steps came to a halt as he stood in front of the castle’s main balcony.

“The untainted truth, the only language that I know;”

His gaze lingered on familiar, long waves of alabaster that swayed along the caress of the slight breeze. Under the gentle moonlight, her midnight nightgown glimmered so.

“The certainty that these lips could offer thine ears.”

_Breathtaking._

From his agape lips, a soft symphony flowed, “Weaved from the purest of all gems, heed these words of mine,” He continued as her voice came to a standstill, “Though the stars have fallen, though snow has showered on summer,”

Crimson eyes turned to him.

He pulled the corners of his lips into a smile, “This affection, for thou my beloved, shall endure.”

“Leo? What are you doing here?” The soft wind swept her silken hair across her body.

His feet took him to an empty spot beside her, “To enjoy some air.” Under the dim night, a soft thud was the indicator that he leaned back on the rails to stare at his beloved more intimately, “How about you? Practicing for the festival?”

A festive gathering was scheduled in the near future. As the ruler of a united kingdom of different origins, Corrin was rhapsodized to bring about harmony during a very special day; through a beautiful depiction of a romantic play between lovers of different ethnicities.

“Yes.” She inched closer, her palm slowly feeling the wrinkles on her husband’s clothed chest, “Perhaps you can help me practice?”

Leo saw a glint in her ruby gaze. A simple spell and he knew what she meant. He heard it in the sweet spice of her voice, he felt it in the creamy touch of her skin.

It was an enchantment that appealed to allure him. She was a captivating spider and he was a willing victim entrapped in her web.

“I do not see a reason why I must decline such an _attractive_ offer.” He leaned in closer to her ear and purposely lowered his voice, “I can teach you all the things you wish to know.”

A satisfied hum.

“You have a beautiful voice, Leo.” A manicured finger gingerly caressed a masculine jaw, “Quite a good speaker too. Maybe you can help me gain confidence on stage?”

The same lustful glint as hers manifested on his delicious mocha orbs.

She wanted something more. Something _new_.

“Anything for you.” Softly, his mouth touched the back of her hand. His lips left a trail of kisses on her pale skin as he made his way from her arm to her ear, “Where should I start, my queen?”

“Mm.” She loved it when his buttery voice serenaded her ear, “Here.”

Corrin cupped her husband’s face and secured their lips into a union; delving into familiar territories. They crashed together, feeling the softness of each other’s flesh and savoring the sweetness that exploded between their lips. A smirk broke out of his mouth when he bit her scrupulous flesh and a wide grin etched his face when she let him dip in his tongue. With every swipe that he teased her with, his hunger grew more and more. More and more, until he could feel the rampage of the famished beast within him.

More, more, more.

Their mixed salivas brewed an intoxicating concoction. Their hands wandered on each other’s figure; desperate to devour more of the another.

They were drunk and enraptured when they separated.

“Take them off.” Corrin set aside her care for modesty as she wiped her mouth, “Strip for me.”

Her parched gaze injected another dose of titillation in his veins.

Corrin was hailed a hero; the one responsible for bringing a close to the mayhem and bloodshed induced by war. She had a kind heart; perhaps too kind at times. The virtue and courage that she possessed was a strong charm that attracted everyone around her. ‘A fitting queen’, as many stated.

But not all knew the existence of her more… _adventurous_ side.

The side of her that she wore for his eyes.

The same side that he would play with that night.

“Oh? But will it not be scandalous if we were to delve into such _things,_ i dare not say what, while on the balcony?”

“But it’s already quite late and I’ve sent the guards a bit farther for me to practice better.” She tucked some stray locks of her hair behind her ear.

How very good she was at feigning innocence.

“For practice, huh.” He smiled alluringly as he took a step back, “It matters not. I can assist you in overcoming stage fright…in front of an audience,” His impish fingers slowly rubbed his lower lip, “If you wish.”

Her cheeks flooded with crimson as the hidden meaning behind his words sank in.

Corrin could melt in Leo’s gaze as he untied the white cravat around his neck and let it slip to the floor. His fingers worked agonizingly slowly as he removed the clasps of his vest. Without averting his enthralling gaze, he peeled the tawny vest off his body and, with a flick of his wrist, let it slump uselessly on the ground.

The tips of his fingers hovered over a button. His pupils gazed at Corrin, who was watching his hands like a preying hawk, and a smirk bit at his mouth. He let his index finger hook under a gap between buttons. He pulled at it slightly and licked his lips in amusement when her eyelids fluttered at his exposed skin.

_Pop._

She shuddered in excitement as a portion of his chest came into view.

_Pop._

_He was going slow for the sake of teasing her._

“If we were on stage, taking that long in changing clothes will get you in trouble.” She smiled graciously and flicked a finger under his chin.

“But it is quite a show, is it not? Keeping the audiences at the edge of their seats is an effective way to provide entertainment.” His shirt hung open, revealing his lean torso.

Her captivated eyes traced the shadows that accentuated the slopes and edges of his body. His figure was not quite as defined as Takumi’s was, but even so, his personality and behavior sprinkled a different spice to sexiness that only he could provide.

And she loved every inch of it.

She loved how the muscles in his shoulders flexed as he worked on getting rid of his last upper clothing. She loved how the soft fabric caressed every solid muscle on his smooth skin. She loved how gracefully, how alluringly ethereal he glowed under the light of the stars.

“Was that a satisfactory performance?” His hand moved to smooth his fine hair upward. If he was doing it unconsciously, then he was by no small feat a natural at seduction.

Gods, was he a handsome man.

Unable to restrain herself any longer, she took a couple of steps forward to reduce the distance between them, “Yes. Though I am glad that it was a performance for my eyes only.”

“Hmm… Is that a hint of jealousy that I hear?” He played with her alabaster strands that seemed to glimmer in the moonlight, “Is this about the ladies who seemed to flatter me last night?”

Her nails grazed on her husband’s firm chest down to the palatable plain under his abdomen, “Perhaps.”

His chuckles sent vibrations to the tips of her fingers, “How adorable.

“But worry not. My deep affection is held captive by the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid my eyes upon.” He lifted her hand and let his lips convey his devotion.

She smiled at the ardor, “You really have a way with words, you know that?”

“It is not the first time I was told that I am quite the charmer.” Leo placed a hand on his wife’s back and pulled her closer to his body, “But rest assured, my loyalty is tied to you.”

His thumb traced his beloved’s plump, cherry lips before feeling them with his own. The nip of the cold did not help, as it only encouraged them to seek more heat in each other’s kisses. She threw her arms around his neck and he indulged in the way her needy body pressed against his excited skin. He angled his head to deepen the kiss. She pulled him tighter to taste him better.

They were both predator and prey caught in each other’s traps and had no intention of breaking free.

Leo was the first to break from the contact. With his wet lips, he nipped his beloved’s ear before letting his warm breath tickle the soft skin of her neck. When his mouth hovered over a pale scar on her nape, he stopped to touch it, “I know of some herbs to help diminish a scar.”

Corrin chuckled, “Your herbs would run out before you could remove all my scars.”

A slight smile played on her lips. Compared to Takumi who looked at her scars as if they were lovely accessories to her beauty, Leo viewed them as the flaws that they really were.

His fingers traced the mark as it guided him to her spine, “I thought perhaps it could aid you in forgetting painful memories.”

She laughed lightly, “No memory is painful when you’re there next to me.”

“Then allow me to provide you with more _exciting_ memories.”

He busied himself with peppering her with kisses and touches; painting a blank canvas with strokes and marks red with desire. His exploration was rewarded with a satisfied sigh.

“Shea butter as lotion for tonight? It smells wonderful.” His voice was delivered in proximity to his partner’s ear, “Though I prefer your _natural_ scent.”

His low voice pulled a soft moan from her throat.

Leo buried his nose onto her collarbone; inhaling the sweet smell of his wife’s lotion. He did not content himself with just that, however. Putting his tongue to good use, he licked upward across the side of her neck, feeling the quickened pulse beneath her skin. A playful smirk crossed his features as he gave her flesh a little suckle.

“Ngh…” She moaned while she grabbed on to her lover’s shoulder, “Leo, that’s going to mark.”

Contentment was still far from sight so he chased the other unblemished areas he could find, “I know.”

“You want me to be all covered up during the play?” Corrin sighed into his hair.

“Counting the days before the show, I am certain they would be of no hindrance to your wardrobe changes.” He looked satisfied at the blossoming hickey on the upper portion of his beloved’s chest.

“Fine.” She brought her nose closer to her partner’s armpit; answering to the need to refresh her memory of her husband’s inviting fragrance.

His smell always reminded her of roses.

“Speaking of wardrobe,” He savored the feeling of his wife smearing kisses on his torso, “You still look breathtaking even in such a simple nightgown.”

She dragged a nail down his chest to mark it red. Then, she wetted it with her circling tongue before giving it a teasing suck, “This was a gift from Camilla. One of the _decent_ ones.”

He let out a satisfied hum when her fingers began fiddling atop his hip’s v-line, “I wouldn’t mind seeing you in her other gifts but…” He slipped his hand under her shawl to lightly, quite naughtily, caress her bare shoulder, “I think you look best when you wear nothing.”

It was an invitation. She could confirm it when her pupils flicked towards him and she was rewarded with his sexy, suggestive smirk.

It was an offer that she would never decline.

Her index finger, with all the beauty and grace that she had, curved upward as she trailed his neck from the clavicle to the chin. She pulled him suddenly and breathed the scent of his lips, “Then won’t you help undress me?”

Goosebumps vibrated through his flesh when her warm breath kissed his skin. His mouth very slightly skimmed hers; barely touching, “With pleasure.”

With her permission, he brushed the woolen shawl off her skin. It travelled down her shoulders, off her arm, and lay easy on the ground. The sudden lack of covering made her shudder. 

He licked his lips.

He wanted to devour her.

He wanted to watch her undone; to make her squirm and mewl with bliss through his every action.

But he would take his time. After all, just like chess, calculated moves must be set up before basking in that delicious checkmate.

He slithered his way to her lips whilst his fingers brushed away the straps of her black nightgown. The kiss was only fleeting however, when his mouth fluttered away from hers and landed on the cloth that covered her chest. Slowly, very slowly, his teeth peeled it down; his upper lip subtly tickling the line of her cleavage. He marveled at the splendor of her pale breasts bathed in shimmering moonlight.

A smirk played on his lips as he observed his lady bite her lip; scrumptiously aroused by his hand around her breast, “You are really far more beautiful when naked.”

She threw a smirk of her own, “What do you plan on doing to me?”

“I want to give you…” Hot breath puffed in the air when he traced his tongue around her pert leftbreast; barely teasingly edging her areola, “A night to remember.”

She was not able to restrain a thrilled hiss when his thumb grazed her hardened peaks.

“You must be tired from your responsibilities as the queen.” He experimentally squeezed her breast, “Let me aid you in relaxing.”

His left hand travelled down her sides. It provided her with an exciting warmth, but not quite as warm as his mouth around her nipple. And not quite as exciting as her unconsciously pushing her chest deeper into his kiss. He played with her; purposely slow with how he licked, with how he lightly bit, and how he sucked and let her nipple slide out of his lips. He relished the shivers that ran through her skin when he caressed her arm, and when she grabbed onto him to prevent herself from spilling down to the floor in helpless bliss.

He moved to give her right nipple a nibble. Her euphoric voice was music to his ears. It was addicting. The way she squirmed and tried to muffle her leaking moans sent waves after waves of raunch stimulation down to his nether regions, at which time he found his pants too tight for his comfort.

But he would set aside his needs. He was a prince consort and the necessities of his queen must be attended to first, above his own.

“Leo…” She breathlessly whispered as she felt her husband’s minty breath on her face.

“What is it, my lovely queen?” He felt sparks on the path where her graceful fingers slid to the muscles of his back.

Being called queen drew out the confidence in her and she used it to kiss his neck, to smack a mark, and very lightly scrape her fangs through his sensitive flesh. He was not the only attentive one during their _intimate_ meetings. She knew what would drive him crazy; the small details that would stoke the fire inside him. But she did not do them.

She was a kind ruler, yes, but for that night, she was feeling selfish.

“Bow down to me.” She seductively whispered into her lover’s ear.

Leo was more of the dominating and not the dominated type, but she could try.

“Oh? Using your authority now, are you?” He huffed with amusement, “But very well. Anything for you, milady.”

He folded his leg and kneeled before the queen.

 _Beautiful_.

She found him beautiful as his gaze locked with hers from below. He was well-known across kingdoms for his tantalizing albeit chilling eyes, but the way the night illuminated his features was absolutely breathtaking.

Her breath was practically stolen away when she felt a hand snake from her thighs to her underwear. She shuddered when cold fingers lapped against the warmth of the flower beneath the cover.

“I am delighted to know that I am able to please you. But let me give you _more._ ” He made sure to maintain eye contact as he unhurriedly licked the wetness that stuck to his fingers like sweet honey, “You taste delectable. As you have always did.”

She sought the support of the handrail on her back as her lover teasingly rubbed circles on her soaked underwear.

“Leo…” She started, but was not able to finish her thought when Leo pressed a moist finger on his mouth, hushing her tenderly.

“Patience, love. Let me teach you that.” Saccharine zest dripped from his voice.

He lifted her left leg and peppered her skin with kisses as he delicately made his way upward. He slowed down by her thighs; lightly flicking his tongue up and down, smile growing wider as he breathed in the aroma of her arousal. It smelled good. So good in fact, that it sent his ravenous blood rushing through his body, heated with pure desire.

“May I ravage you, my queen?” His tone was losing its sweetness whilst his mind hazed with lust.

“Ngh…” She clenched her teeth at the sensation of her thighs being lightly bitten, “Yes, you may.”

That was all he needed.

Her midnight underwear easily slid off her velvety skin.

The entire world around them was forgotten as Leo dipped his tongue into her damp folds. It was the perfect mixture of caressing and prodding, and her knuckles were turning white from gripping too hard on her nightgown.

He was so _damn_ good.

Her hand found a fistful of platinum gold locks and urged him to look at her, but doing so—meeting his licentious eyes, sent a fire ablaze in her core. She let out a lewd moan at the sight of him clearly lusting for her as he languidly massaged her labia with his mouth.

He was undoing her and he loved it.

Without prior notice, he inserted two fingers inside her. It came in gracefully because of the slickness of her entrance.

_In and out._

He watched as her pupils drowned in the steam of her sexual desire.

_In and out._

His ears were enchanted by her unbridled moans.

_In and out._

Her mouth fell agape as short puffs of air passed by her lips.

_In and out._

“Ah… Leo…” She soughed when the fingers inside her curled and hit a succulent spot.

He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers, holding onto them as if they were his member.

He wished it was his member in there. But not yet. Not until he reduced her to a fine mess.

She tightened her grip on his hair, “Leo… L-Leo…”

He sensed the urgency in her voice. Upon realizing that she was nearing the edge, he pumped harder and faster in sync with her moaning his name. She was rocking in harmony with his hand, meeting his fingers halfway to gain more friction. He knew that she was close, so close…

But he pulled away right at the last moment.

“Wha?” Corrin slurred at the sudden emptiness in her.

“I told you I was going to teach you patience.” It also took him a lot of willpower not to lunge at her.

It was a game of chase. Leo would touch her and drive her to the edge but would never escort her to the end. He was ruthless. He would use his fingers, his tongue, a combination of both—every possible way to pleasure her. To drown her in the humanly ecstasy of lust, but abruptly pull her away when she was about to succumb. It was a vicious cycle. He would let the pressure ease before doing it all over again.

“What would people say when they saw the hero of war like this?” He murmured to her ear, “A _begging_ mess.” He flicked her ear with his tongue, sending her shivers.

“I don’t care…” She retorted breathlessly, “L-Leo… please…”

At that moment, his carnal desire was demanding for release. Seeing her in that vulnerable state turned him on to the point that his member twitched and throbbed with need and he was sure that his underwear was already stained with his fluids of arousal.

With his mind clouded with lust, he pulled down his lower garments and freed the erection that has been neglected for far too long. He lunged at her and pushed her down to the ground.

While Leo was hovering on top of her, she ran a thumb on the tip of his penis, smearing the pre-ejaculate on the delicate skin of his manhood. She watched as his eyelids fluttered and his breath hitched at the touch. Her hand stroked his aroused length. She saw his lips fall open as he let out a strangled groan. She was about to give it more attention but it was suddenly pulled away.

Instead, it gently sheathed inside her.

Her back arched at the friction that sizzled her vaginal walls.

Leo’s first instinct, as a human of primary desire, was to pound hard into her until he could fill her to the brim with his libidinous fluids. But he restrained himself. After all, he intended on keeping his oath to make that night memorable for her. It was torture to to stay still inside her for more than a second or two, but he held on. He instead focused his attention to the parts of her body, which were equally beautiful and delicious and deserved to be mapped out by his lips.

He moved eventually. However, the tempo that he chose to perform in was inconsistent; a teasing cycle of going slow, to ramming in fast, then receding back to a careful massage. Just like before, he would match the fevered rhythm of Corrin’s gasps and whimpers but whenever she was on the verge of letting go, he would completely stop. He lost count of how many times they danced at the peak of her pleasure.

Soon, he was far too gone to keep up with his show of being a tease especially when her needy vagina tightened and begged and squelched in response to his sultry penis.

“I wish…” He fought to catch his breath, “You could see…how wanton you are right now.”

“We can use…the mirror in my room _next time_ if you want to.” She donned a brave mask despite the haze that lingered on her mind, “Because I won’t let you tease me any longer, Leo.”

A low groan rumbled in his throat at the elating sensation of his testicles being massaged by Corrin’s heated hand.

From their station on the cold floor, he lifted his hands and rested them on his partner’s hips, “Then I hope you do not mind…” His warm breath tickled the ear of the woman below him, “… If I play rough.”

“I don’t care anymore. Just take me. Kiss me, ride me—any!” Her head flew back in delectation when her clitoris was rubbed, “Gods, you’re driving me mad, Leo!”

His primal instincts were completely unshackled at the words that he heard. Breaking free from all the thoughts that were holding him back, he tightened his grip on his wife’s hips and resumed moving. It was deeper, faster—rougher. The silence of the night was debauched with lewd noises: the sound of wet slapping as flesh smacked against flesh. The symphony of rampant moans.

More.

“Leo…” Her breasts jiggled along the force of her lover’s thrusts.

More.

“Corrin…” He hissed at the sensation of her pounding her hips to meet his plunges.

More.

She wrapped her legs around her partner’s neck, “Ah… L-Leo!”

More.

“Ngh…” His breaths came in pants as he continued his fevered pace.

It was a crescendo; an ascension towards the stairs that would lead them to the climax of their performance. Their ad-lib speeches left them, replaced only by moans and groans. Higher and higher they went until their script was reduced to nothing but screaming each other’s names. Pleasure and desire was the theme of their play and they were nearing the end of the act as the night grew older.

Just a little more…

They were two full glasses that were ready to tip over.

Just a little more and they would hit the highest note of their duet as they wantonly rammed against each other’s scorching core.

They were trapped in a daze; their eyes glassy and their minds clouded by the rapture that blazed through every path of their bodies. Their limbs were locked around each other and refused to let go.

Until they heard a distant noise.

They both froze in place. The sound was farther away, but present nonetheless.

It was Leo who first snapped away from the lust-induced trance, “I believe that is our cue for tonight.”

“What? N-No!” Corrin held on to Leo’s arm in an attempt to change his mind.

“It would be a huge problem if we were to get caught in this state by others, would it not?” He set aside the frustration that washed over him after the cold night breeze caressed his length.

She refused to move a muscle from the floor, “But if we’re fast, it won’t be.”

“I am a tactician, Corrin. I do not engage in situations that would lead to unpleasant consequences.” Contrary to his wife, he moved to restore his dignity by picking up his clothes and letting them do their job of covering his bare body, “Besides, I told you that this would be a night to remember.”

Surrendering to her fate, Corrin lifted herself and raised her dress to present a decent version of herself, “I’ll probably remember this until tomorrow night.”

“I believe that is not such a bad thing. I am actually quite honored to be in your thoughts.” There it was again, his iconic smirk that could capture the hearts of many women.

With his pants and shirt on, he reached out a hand to his beloved and assisted her in standing up.

“Are you leaving now?”

She wanted him to stay. He could sense it in the tone of her voice and the way her eyes shone as they gazed at his mocha own. It was his company that she sought and nothing else. Who was he to deny such a simple request? Who was he to deny himself of her presence as well?

“Yes.”

Her expression fell a little.

He leaned his elbows on the handrail, “But after that rigorous activity, savoring the fresh air for a bit more is a wonderful idea.”

The effect of her partner’s words were instantaneous and her face lit up once more, “Well then, will you help me practice? For real this time?”

His smile was pure, “Sure.”

“Thank you!” Corrin hopped to the place beside her husband and leaned her head on his shoulder, “Can you recite the lines from the book again?”

He cleared his throat before starting, “Thou art my beloved…”

Leo was known to be eloquent.

“It is thy name that I speak, thy hand that I hold.”

A musician of words he was, he who wooed ears with honeyed speeches.

“Not an ounce, not a second, not a drop of doubt to this love that I confess.”

It was his buttery voice that soothed away her doubts.

“The untainted truth, the only language that I know; the certainty that these lips could offer thine ears.”

It was his sharp but insightful words that helped mold her into a fine ruler that she was today.

“Weaved from the purest of all gems, heed these words of mine,”

 _A bewitching wordsmith,_ that was the label attached to his lips.

“Though the stars have fallen, though snow has showered on summer, this affection, for thou my beloved, shall endure.”

Yet for the thousands of words that he has already uttered, there were three that always embraced her heart with comfort and warmth.

His arm pulled his wife closer to his body while his lips buried into her snowy locks, “I love you.”

She let out a contented sigh as she snuggled on her husband’s torso, “I love you too, Leo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, we cannot remove the note that says that the next chapter is Zwei. Correction: the final chapter is
> 
> Tria: Languages of Love

**Author's Note:**

> -Next Chapter-
> 
> Zwei: Eloquent


End file.
